Enter: Sailor Cross
by Cordy's lover
Summary: This is a repost of my old stry my oter acounnt isn't working
1. Trailer

**Enter: Sailor Cross**

**Trailer**

"**It time to battle Queen Beryl once and for all." Serena told the others.**

"**Let's do it." Lita said.**

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Queen Beryl Laughed as Sailor Moon and the scouts lay defeated unconscious. "Now Sailor Scouts I will take your powers." Queen Beryl said as she took the sailor scouts transformation pens and Serena's moon crest.**

"**Serena don't be so stupid you can't fight Beryl without your sailor powers" Rey scolded her. **

**Serena and her friends encounter Queen Beryl.**

"**You fools you think you can beat me without your powers?"**

"**They will not have to I will fight you for their powers!" a mysterious voice rang out of the darkness.**

"**Who dares defy me?" Queen Beryl yelled.**

"**Me." A male figure said coming in to view. "I'm Sailor Cross" **

**A quick note: Yes Sailor Cross is a guy. Since his facial features don't change during his transformation he wears a mask and a yellow cross shaped visor is covers his eyes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Enter: Sailor Cross**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon part of this fic belongs to the people who made it since it is taken straight out of the script for Day of Destiny. Wesley and Sailor Cross are my own.**

**A news report is playing on TV**

**Over the last twenty-four hours, strange things have been happening**

"**Scientists are scrambling to find a way to dispel a huge, mysterious heat spot which is melting the polar ice caps and threatening cities…"**

**Luna and Artemis watch the television. During the Sailor Scouts' last battle with Malachite, they had both been wounded, and now they're both bandaged. (AN: They did not destroy him just beat him will will see him later.)**

"**This is Scout business, Luna!" Artemis exclaimed**

**Meanwhile at Tokyo U**

"**Students I would like U to meet our new Foreign Exchange Student Wesley." Mr. Ho told his class**

"**Darien I want U to show him around and get him caught up to where we are in class." The teacher told him.**

"**Yes sir." Darien answered**

**Back at Cherry Hill Temple, the cats inform the Scouts about the situation**

"**So, we're finally going to meet Beryl." Raye said excited**

"**Are you guys ready?" Mina asked **

"**Yeah, can't wait." Lita said ready**

"**This'll be our toughest fight ever." Amy said with concern.**

"**Psst. Raye, major question. You didn't forget to kiss Chad goodbye, did ya?" Serena whispered to Raye.**

"**Well, girls, are you ready? Artemis asked them. **

**This'll be a rough one but we know you can do it." Luna told them to encourage them.**

"**Oh yeah. We've trained enough." Serena said full of confidence**

**The Scouts then transformed**

**Serena "MOON PRISM POWER!"**

**Amy "MERCURY POWER!"**

**Raye "MARS POWER!"**

**Lita "JUPITER POWER!"**

**Mina "VENUS POWER!"**

**All Four "SCOUT POWER!"**

**As they transform, Luna asks Artemis. "Do you think they're really ready? Can they handle this?"**

"**Amy? Mina? Lita? Raye? No problem. Serena? That's another story." Artemis told her with slight humor. **

"**But they're going against Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse. Serena HAS to be ready." Luna says her faith wavering a bit.**

**Artemis sighs and says "Well, if worse comes to worse, maybe she'll have a klutz attack and trip Queen Beryl."**

"**Believe in yourselves! You can do this, Sailor Scouts!" Artemis tells them with full faith in their abilities.**

**The Scouts combine their mental powers in a mystic spell**

"**SCOUT POWER!" The all chant in union.**

"**And that's where we are now." Darien had gotten Wesley caught up to where the class was at.**

"**OK that's pretty much where I was before I left home…" He told Darien.**

"**Now where are these amazing girls you wanted me to meet?"**

"**I don't know they are usually here by now." Darien said worried. He knew about the battle about to take place.**

**The Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon had teleported themselves to the Arctic. The final conflict is about to begin.**

"**Ooh. Maybe we belong someplace warmer, like Tahiti?" Moon complains shivering because of the cold.**

**Sailor Mercury uses her computer to locate the warp hole.**

"**I'm getting some really strong readings from that volcano over there…" She points to a smoking hole in the distance. "We should head that way."**

**Queen Beryl is not letting this threat to her conquest of Earth stand in her way.**

"**So, the Sailor Scouts want to pay us a visit. Finally it's about time." Queen Beryl says delighted to finally get a chance to destroy them**

"**So who wants to greet our guests and earn a place in Nega history? Any volunteers?" She asks her remaining minions.**

"**We'll greet 'em, Queen Beryl." One of the minions answers.**

"**The Doom & Gloom Girls. Perfect." The Queen cackles.**

**Back outside the sailor scouts were fighting their way through the snowstorm, with sailor Moon still complaining and wining the whole way.**

"**Can't we hire a dogsled or something?" Moon complained again.**

"**Hold it." Mercury said halting the others.**

"**Hmm?" the others coursed wanting to know what was up.**

"**I'm detecting some kind of life form. Straight ahead."**

**The snow suddenly stopped.**

**They see someone ahead, and he appears chained.**

"**There. See it?"**

**It looks like Tuxedo Mask.**

"**That's Tuxedo Mask. He's hurt! We got to get him! Oh!" Moon said alarmed**

"**Wait!" Sailor Mercury said holding her back.**

"**No, Sailor Moon! It's probably a trap." Mercury said. **

"**Don't be so blind, Sailor Moon." Jupiter told her trying to stop her from going over to him.**

"**Oh. Hmm." Moon sighed competing her decision**

"**Yeah. Like, get it together, Sailor Moon-brain. It's a trap!" Mercury said in her usual harsh and insulting way.**

"**Butt out, Mars!" Said Moon lashing out because on the insult.**

"**Just wait. I'll check it out." Mercury says as she scans with the computer. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon hears a cry in her head.**

"**Princess, help me be free again." Tuxedo Mask is mentally cries for help…"Help me, Sailor Moon. Help me. Hurry."**

"**It IS him. I've got to help him now!"**

**This time, she's too quick for the others to stop her.**

"**NO! Sailor Moon! "Jupiter calls out.**

"**COME BACK HERE!" Mars yelled out.**

**The others manage to eventually tackle her.**

**Sailor Moon "Let me go! I've got to get him NOW! Let go! Get off me! Tuxedo, I'm coming!"**

**(Something's wrong. Sailor Mercury's scan detects it.)**

**Sailor Moon "Let me go, I said!"**

**Sailor Mercury "Watch it, you guys! That's not him!"**

**Other Scouts "Huh?"**

**Sailor Mercury "IT'S A TRAP!"**

**(It IS a trap! Suddenly, tentacles shoot from the fake Tuxedo Mask and almost catch the Sailor Scouts!)**

**Sailor Mars "Why don't you ever listen?"**

**Sailor Moon "It was his voice, though. I know."**

**(The fake Tuxedo Mask reveals HER true identity: the leader of the Doom & Gloom Girls. She laughs.)**

**Sailor Moon "So you think that's funny, sleazemeister. Well, go ahead! Yak it up! I'm tired of putting up with Negatrash, and that means you."**

**(The other Doom & Gloom girls appear behind the leader.)**

**Sailor Moon "Am I seeing things?"**

**Doom & Gloom Leader "Hey Jupiter, somebody here would like to chat with you."**

**(In Tuxedo Mask's place…is Andrew!)**

**Sailor Jupiter "That's Andrew! We've got to save him!"**

**(These Girls don't give up. If Sailor Moon won't take the bait, maybe Sailor Jupiter will. **

**The trap is sprung! Tentacles shoot up from the ice and grab Sailor Jupiter form below while more shoot from the disguised Doom & Gloom Girl. Soon, Sailor Jupiter is caught in a tangle of tentacles!)**

**Sailor Moon "Jupiter! They've got her trapped!"**

**(Now, all the Doom & Gloom Girls have her. The other Scouts have to do something fast!)**

**Sailor Moon "MOON TIARA…"**

**Sailor Mars "MARS FIRE…"**

**(But these Girls are clever! They close in right next to Sailor Jupiter. Now, if either Scout cut loose, Sailor Jupiter** **would get hurt.)**

**Sailor Mars "Jupiter, we'll get you out of this, so help me!"**

**Sailor Jupiter "Thanks, but you guys have got to find Beryl. Don't worry! I'll trash these Negacreeps!"**

**(She tries one last attempt.)**

**Sailor Jupiter "JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!"**

**Doom & Gloom Leader "What's that energy?"**

**(The blast blinds all of them. What happened?)**


	3. The Sailor scout battles

**Enter: Sailor Cross**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Sailor moon and all their rights are owned by Cartoon Network and their Creators. I own nothing except for Sailor Cross and Wesley which is me.**_

_**Author's note:**__** This is chapter 2 finally I found the script, remember it not a word for word story because Darien never turned evil and the Sailor Scouts survive the fights with the doom and gloom girls. Remember Sailor Cross is a guy now on to the story.**_

_**Jupiter comes out of the smoke from the blast zone. With black spots all over her body and outfit. It was from the blast, and all the smoke.**_

"**Look. She's back." Sailor moon cried out in happiness.**

"**Told you they couldn't take me down" Jupiter says smirking.**

"**Well let's go on!" Sailor Moon said.**

_**Then Sailor Mercury hears something.**_

"**Listen." She said motioning them to be quiet.**

_**The others get closer, but she stops them.**_

"**It's probably another one of their tricks." She said to them.**

"**Huh? What should we do?" Mars asked her.**

"**You guys keep heading toward that volcano. I'll check this out and catch up with you. Don't worry. I'll be careful. Okay?" Mercury told them.**

**Sailor Moon "But Mercury, it's not safe."**

**Sailor Mercury "Nobody ever said this was going to be safe."**

_**(The others leave.)**_

**Sailor Mercury "Now, there's something up there."**

_**(She knew it. Another "prisoner and one near and dear to her. That's why she didn't want the others involved.)**_

**Sailor Mercury **_**"Greg? It can't be. It's got to be an illusion."**_

**Sailor Mercury **_**"**_**Better scan it first."**

_**(Her suspicions are confirmed. It's a Doom & Gloom Girl.)**_

**Sailor Mercury "I knew it."**

_**(Suddenly, her scanners go wild! A wave of lava is approaching her!)**_

**Sailor Mercury "**_**MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!**_**"**

_**It cools the lava, and destroys the Doom and Gloom girl after her but drops her computer in the process not realizing it.**_

**Another Doom & Gloom Girl finds it.**

"**She's lying. No problem. We'll just use this cute little computer to find 'em." The girl said**

_**Sailor Moon is excite to see Mercury return**_

**Sailor Moon "Mercury's your back! We're ready for Beryl!" **

**Sailor Mars "That's true, Sailor Moon. We'll never quit. Let's keep going."**

_**Something stars to glow in the ice under Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus sees it and pushes her away.**_

**Sailor Venus "SAILOR MOON, WATCH IT!"**

_**(The Doom & Gloom Girls have found them. Sailor Venus falls into the ambush meant for Sailor Moon.)**_

**Sailor Moon "Sailor Venus!"**

_**(Tentacles grab Sailor Venus and hold her captive high above the ground.)**_

**Sailor Moon "We'll get you down! We're not letting them get any more of us! I'll use my Tiara!"**

**Sailor Venus "Save your energy! You're gonna need it!"**

_**(The tentacles pull Sailor Venus into the ice.)**_

**Doom & Gloom Girl "Sailor Venus, is it? Welcome to the Negaverse."**

_**(She's not going without a fight.)**_

**Sailor Venus "**_**VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!**_**"**

_**More of the Doom & Gloom Girls are destroyed.**_

**Sailor Moon "Mars stop! I can't run anymore."**

_**Sailor Moon was out of breath form all the running.**_

**Sailor Mars "Sailor Moon…"**

**Sailor Moon "What?"**

**Sailor Mars "your not going to face Beryl alone."**

**Sailor Moon "Are you bailing out on me?"**

**Sailor Mars "No, just these Doom & Gloom Girls are too much for me."**

**Sailor Moon "We'll leave; come back when we're strong enough to win."**

_**The last Two of the Girls are approaching.**_

**Sailor Moon "Remember you guys have to protect me during the battle."**

**Sailor Mars "We know. Protecting you and the crystal was our destiny, just like being the Princess has always been yours."**

_**The two Girls jump at Mars.**_

**Sailor Mars "**_**MARS FIRE IGNITE"**_

_**Suddenly, there's an explosion.**_

**Sailor Moon "SAILOR MARS!"**

_**Sailor Mars comes out of the smoke a little singed but otherwise ok. Sailor moon and her friends make a plan.**_

"_**Let's go find Beryl, she is a goner!"**_

_**Queen Beryl has been waiting for this moment.**_

**Queen Beryl "Well that didn't work at all. No matter I will deal with you myself. At last. Sailor Moon, we finally meet face to face."**

_**(Something approaches the girls from behind.)**_

"**Hey…" they all yell out**

_**(A transport field picks them up and carries them away…)**_


	4. The frist 2 battles with Beryel

**Enter: Sailor Cross**

_I do not own sailor moon it belongs to DIC, Cloverway, Toei Animation, Kodansha, or any other company affiliated with. _I own nothing except for Sailor Cross and Wesley which is me.

_**Author's note:**__** This is chapter 3 finally I found the script, remember it not a word for word story because Darien never turned evil and the Sailor Scouts survive the fights with the doom and gloom girls. Also Malachite was no Destroyed just defeated he makes his reappearance in this story. Remember Sailor Cross is a guy now on to the story**_

_In Queen Beryl's throne room, where she is unceremoniously dumped on the floor.)_

**Sailor Moon **"AAAH!"

**Queen Beryl **"Sailor Moon, how nice of you to drop in."

_(Sailor Moon at last gets a firsthand look at the source of all her troubles.)_

**Queen Beryl **"Welcome to my Negaverse."

**Sailor Moon **"You're…you're Queen Beryl."

**Queen Beryl **"Yes, and you remember Malachite?"

_(He is kneeling to Queen Beryl's side, kissing her hand in loyalty. This shocks Sailor Moon.)_

**Queen Beryl **"Malachite, I want that Imperium Crystal NOW!"

**Malachite **"Consider it done, my queen. It's been sweet, Sailor Moon."

_(He jumps and tries to slice Sailor Moon with his sword. She rolls out of the way.)_

**Sailor Moon **"Not this time Malachite"

_(She tries the wand…)_

**Sailor Moon **"_**MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!**_"

_(…but Queen Beryl had anticipated it. She has made sure Malachite's power and resistance is stronger this time.)_

**Queen Beryl **"It's no use! You can't defeat him! Not even your crystal can save you now.

He will live on, now and FOREVER! Ha ha ha ha."

_Malachite tries again_

**Sailor Moon **"Not as long as I'm living!"

_(This time, he manages to knock Sailor Moon down. The Crescent Moon Wand falls out of her hand. Groggily_

**Sailor Moon **"Oh, my wand…"

**Queen Beryl **"It's mine, as it was meant to be. Your mother managed to keep it from me for a time, but

now, at last, it's mine! Your Universe will be no more, only the Negaverse, ruled by

Malachite and me! Now, Malachite, GET ME THAT CRYSTAL! And…get rid of her.

She caused me enough aggravation!"

_(Sailor Moon struggles to sit up._

_(Then she pulls off a big surprise: she throws her Moon Tiara at him!)_

**Sailor Moon **_"Please let this work."_

_(He collapses, and the tiara falls to the floor. She pants in relief, but it's short-lived. Malachite, still powered up by the Queen's spell, tries to get up. However, the tiara has weakened him.)_

**Queen Beryl **"I warned you. You can't turn him against me. His mind belongs to the Negaverse now.

He'll never turn against his queen."

**Malachite **"Goodbye, Sailor Moon!"

**Prince Darien **"You are the enemy!"

_(She pulls out the Star Locket. This is her last hope._

_A powerful beam shoots out of it drainingg all the power from him_

**Queen Beryl **"HOW DARE YOU!"

_(Malachite grows weak and falls to his knees and changes to a normal human like he was before Beryl turned him evil.)_

**Human Malachite **"Thank you. I'm free."

_Queen Beryl is OUTRAGED!_

**Queen Beryl **"That's so sweet, I'm getting cavities. This Sailor brat is not going to insult me in my own

place."

_(Well, she knows how to deal with it. She has a large crystal with their names on it! She launches it.)_

**Queen Beryl **"AAH!"

**Queen Beryl **"YOU ARE MINE!"

_(But Darien just arriving as Tuxedo mask sees it and throws his charmed rose. It shatters the crystal, continues its flight…and plunges into_

_Queen Beryl.)_

**Queen Beryl **"NO!"

**Sailor Moon **"You got her."

**Queen Beryl **"You haven't seen…the last of me, Sailor Moon."

_(And she disappears into the floor.)_

**Sailor Moon **"Oh Darien…"

_Malachite collapsed on the floor disappears_

_Queen Beryl has had it! She has to destroy Sailor Moon NOW, and she needs the Negaforce to do it!_

**Queen Beryl **"I can't be defeated again! I've waited too long for this. Tell me how to win this!"

**Negaforce **"Don't whine at me, Beryl. You are nearly as incompetent as your minions. I should

abandon you, but I'm giving you this last chance. Use it well!"

_(The Negaforce breaks free and lends Queen Beryl its own power. The evil queen is supercharged!)_

_(In the Arctic, massive energies explode. Queen Beryl emerges on the scene, and BOY, is she mad, bad, and_

_ugly!)_

**Queen Beryl **"Ha ha ha ha."

_(Sailor Moon and the scouts reappear, too.)_

**Sailor Moon **"Better enjoy that laugh, Beryl. It's the last one you'll ever have."

_(Sailor Moon approaches.)_

**Sailor Moon **"You'll never rule the Universe as long as we live."

**Queen Beryl **"We better get this over with, then."

**Sailor Moon **"Let's get to it."

**Queen Beryl **"You don't know what you're up against. Goodbye, Sailor Scouts!"

_(She sends powerful energy at her, raising a column of ice, but the top of that column breaks open,_

_revealing…Princess Serena! Sailor Moon's facing Queen Beryl as the Moon Princess!)_

**Princess Serena **"We will defeat you, Beryl, in the name of the Moon."

**Queen Beryl **"You? Pitiful little Princess Serena?"

_(The entire planet is in an uproar. The lights go out everywhere.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino **_"I hope Serena's okay out there."_

_(On the roof, Luna and Artemis sense trouble.)_

**Artemis **"This is bad. It's getting colder by the minute. Queen Beryl was too strong for them.

Luna, our Scouts are doomed!"

**Luna **"I can't believe we'll never see them again."

_(She cries into the night sky.)_

**Luna **"Sailor Moon, you've just got to believe in yourself! Please, don't let the Negaverse win!

EVERYONE'S COUNTING ON ALL OF YOU!"

_(__**SONG CUE: **__(Give me the Strength to) Carry On)_

_(In the Arctic…)_

**Princess Serena **_"We hear you, Luna. I am not afraid anymore."_

_(Beryl reads her mind.)_

**Queen Beryl **"YOU SHOULD BE!"

_(So begins the final battle.)_

**Princess Serena **"_**COSMIC MOON POWER! **_Fight this evil!"

_(Negapower and Moon Power clash, neither giving up ground.)_

**Princess Serena **_"Do not give up, Serena. You can do this."_

"I am not letting you win this one, you witch."

Memories from the past flood through the Scouts minds

**Amy **_"Hey Serena, I'll help you with this assignment if you want."_

**Raye **_"You are so stubborn, Serena. Let us help, or I'll never speak to you again."_

**Lita **_"Yeah, let us help you put her away. Still too many guys we gotta meet."_

**Mina **_"Let us help. We haven't known each other long enough for it to end yet."_

**Princess Serena **_"I DO need all of you. Please, help me."_

_They all reach out and give her a guiding hand. They lend Princess Serena their powers…)_

**Sailor Mercury **"_**MERCURY POWER!**_"

**Sailor Mars **"_**MARS POWER!**_"

**Sailor Jupiter **"_**JUPITER POWER!**_"

**Sailor Venus **"_**VENUS POWER!**_"

_(…to let them all out in one fantastic blast!)_

**Princess Serena **"_**COSMIC MOON POWER UNITE!**_"

**Queen Beryl **"THIS CAN'T BE! NOOO!"

_(It is! A powerful ball of energy approaches Queen Beryl, but she stops it! It shoots back towards Sailor Moon and the scouts._

**Sailor moon and the scouts **_AHHHHHHHHH! _

_The energy hits them full force and Transforms them back to their Civilian forms_

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Queen Beryl Laughed as Sailor Moon and the scouts lay defeated unconscious. "Now Sailor Scouts I will take your powers." Queen Beryl said as she took the sailor scouts transformation pens and Serena's moon crest.

The Negaverse will rule forever.

_(The next day…)_**Serena **"OH NOOO! Why didn't somebody wake me up? Oh, I'm totally late for school!"

_(She grabs her stuff.)_

_(What's this? It's like we've gone back to the beginning.)_

**Artemis **"I can't believe Beryl won but looks like nothing changed yet."

**Luna **"Yes, only now, they don't remember any of it. But It will all change as soon as Beryl recharges her power it took a lot out of her to deflect that energy ball _(She's right. They pass each other without a second glance.)_

**Lita **"Oh, excuse me."

**Artemis **"Don't worry. They just need to meet up again, become friends, and then, maybe they'll

remember."

**Luna **"I hope so, but what about Serena and Darien?"

_(Darien is in the hospital…with another case of amnesia! As for Serena…)_

**Serena: **"Hi. I'm Serena, a hospital volunteer. You had a really bad accident. Hope you're feeling

better."

**Darien **"Yeah, thanks. You know, Serena, no offense, but you've got the funniest hair. Looks like

a pair of meatballs."

**Serena **"Meatballs? Here, I come in to cheer you up, and you say my hair looks like

MEATBALLS?"

_(The Negaverse is still around, and the Sailor Scouts and Darien have returned to their original selves._

_it isn't over yet. Just what may be awaiting the Sailor Scouts? Whatever it is, it will_

_be unlike anything ever seen before. The time will soon come for…__**The Return of Sailor Moon**__.)_

_._


	5. Enter Sailor Cross and a victory

**Enter Sailor Cross**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon part of this fic belongs to the people who made it. Wesley and Sailor Cross are my own however.**

**AN: I decided to make Mina Wesley's love interest since at the time she was the only Scot without a guy she liked. On to the story now.**

**A few days later the Sailor moon and the scouts got their memories back including the defeat at the hands of Beryl**

"**Guys we have to go back and get our powers!" Serena told them all.**

"**Serena don't be so stupid you can't fight Beryl without your sailor powers" Rey scolded her.**

"**We still have to try! Sure she might kill us but we will die with honor and pride knowing we went down fighting like true heroes. Serena said with tears in her eyes.**

"**Serena You can't do this it's too dangerous." Darien said trying to reason with her.**

"**I don't care you guys can come with me or not but I'm not going to let Beryl win like this!" Serena yelled at them really upset now.**

**The Gang didn't notice Wesley around the corner listing to their conversation.**

"**They are going to need my help I'm going to." Wesley thought to himself.**

**They stopped talking when Darien saw Wesley coming up to the temple. **

"**Hey Wesley over here!" Darien called to him**

"**Hey Darien what's up."**

"**Wesley this is the girls I wanted you to meet" he continued. "This is Amy, Reye, Lita, Mina, and my girlfriend Serena." He introduced them to him**

"**Hi." everyone said **

"**Hi." Mina said in a dreamy state with hearts in her eyes. (You know how these Japanese Anime shows are.)**

"**Sorry we can't stay any longer but we have to get going." Lita said dragging Mina away with them. **

**They arrived back in the artic near the volcano Amy tied the rope they brought to a stalagmite protruding up from the ground as they lowered themselves in to the cave it was pretty quiet.**

**Up above out of sight Wesley was watching them as soon as they all got to the bottom he said "They are going to die if I don't help them." He took a silver cross out of his pocket and raised it to the sky and shouted out. "MOON CROSS POWER!**

**Wesley was enveloped in a sholitte as he transformed Black encircled his hands, arms , and feet as black boots and gloves appeared The cross expanded and wrapped around his body becoming a body suit a coat cover his upper body with golden shoulder pads with tassels on them (thin of an old ship captain's jacket but whit with gold trim) then a cross shaped light shout out of his forehead as across appeared on his head then a black mask with a gold visor covered his head and face and a smaller cross appeared on his head as a small head band circled around the top of the mask to complete the transformation armed with a hook attached to a strap he struck a pose with both hands on his hips and legs spread. (A lot like Sailor moon's transformation I explain why later.) Then fallowed them down staying out of sight.**

"**It's a little too quiet in here." Amy said.**

**Suddenly Queen Beryl appears still ugly as ever.**

**Serena and her friends encounter Queen Beryl.**

"**YOU AGAIN!" the evil Queen screamed at them**

"**That's right Beryl you're not taking over earth as long as we are still breathing. **

"**You fools you think you can beat me without your powers?"**

"**We will never know unless we try." Serena said with a confidence no one has ever seen before.**

"**WELL THIS GIRL GOT SOME BACKBONE AFTER ALL!" Beryl cackled. "YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME!" She proclaimed.**

**Then all of a sudden a new voice rang out.**

"**They will not have to I will fight you for their powers!" a mysterious voice rang out of the darkness.**

** "WAHAT WHOS THAT!" The queen said startled.**

"**WHO DARE DEFYES ME?" Queen Beryl yelled.**

"**Me." A male figure said coming in to view. "I'm Sailor Cross" **

**Queen Beryl ****"Ha ha ha ha."**

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON ALONE" The evil queen laughed. **

"**I wouln't have to" he said calmly**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" The queen said curious.**

"**Just this…" He said statin to swing his hook. "MOON HOOK RETRIVAL ACTION!"**

**His hook shout and grabbed the rack with the sailor pens and the moon crest on it and threw them to the scouts. "here I hold her off while you transform.**

"**YOU LITTLE RAT I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT" She stated throwing big ball of evil energy at him but he was too quick for her aim.**

**(Sailor Moon and the scouts finished transforming and join him in formation.)**

"**YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN DEFET ME?" Beryl asked **

"**HA HA HA HA !" she laughed out loud**

**"Better enjoy that laugh, Beryl. It's the last one you'll ever have." Sailor Moon taunted**

**(Sailor Moon approaches.)**

**"You'll never rule the Universe as long as we live." She said confidence radiating from her**

**"We better get this over with, then." The queen said**

**"Let's get to it." Sailor moon said **

**"You don't know when to quit. Goodbye, everyone!"**

**(She sends powerful energy at her, raising a column of ice, but the top of that column breaks open, revealing…Princess Serena! Sailor Moon's facing Queen Beryl as the Moon Princess!)**

**Princess Serena ****"We will defeat you, Beryl, in the name of the Moon."**

**Queen Beryl ****"You? Pitiful little Princess Serena?"**

**(****SONG CUE: ****(Give me the Strength to) Carry On)**

**I'm still not afraid."**

**(Beryl reads her mind.)**

**Queen Beryl ****"YOU SHOULD BE!"**

**(So begins the final battle.)**

**Princess Serena ****"****COSMIC MOON POWER! ****Fight this evil!"**

**(Negapower and Moon Power clash, neither giving up ground.)**

**Princess Serena ****"Do not give up, Serena. You can do this."**

**"I am not letting you win this one, you witch."**

**Memories from the past flood through the Scouts minds once again**

**Amy ****"Hey Serena, I'll help you with this assignment if you want."**

**Raye ****"You are so stubborn, Serena. Let us help, or I'll never speak to you again."**

**Lita ****"Yeah, let us help you put her away. Still too many guys we gotta meet."**

**Mina ****"Let us help. We haven't known each other long enough for it to end yet."**

**Princess Serena ****"Let's try this again every one help me."**

**They all reach out and give her a guiding hand. They lend Princess Serena their powers this time Sailor cross joins in…)**

**Sailor Mercury ****"****MERCURY POWER!****"**

**Sailor Mars ****"****MARS POWER!****"**

**Sailor Jupiter ****"****JUPITER POWER!****"**

**Sailor Venus ****"****VENUS POWER!****"**

**Sailor Cross "CROSS POWER!"**

**(…to let them all out in one fantastic blast!)**

**Princess Serena ****"****COSMIC PLANTERY POWER UNITE!****"**

**Queen Beryl ****"THIS CAN'T BE! NOOO!"**

**(It is! An even more powerful ball of energy approaches Queen Beryl, and over wells he pushing through he r power forcing it back and hitting her full force destroying her for good for another millennia.)**

**The next day a Cherry Hill temple Serena and the others were telling Darien about the battle and the person that gave them enough power to get rid of Beryl for good.**

"**I'm glad you won guys did find out this Mystery Scout was?" He asked.**

"**No he left as soon as the battle was over before we could ask him." Lita said answering the question.**

"**I wonder if we will ever see him again." Serena wondered then in a telepathic message she heard a male voice say. "Don't worry princess we will soon enough.**


	6. Sequel notice

**I'm writing a sequel to this story called the Sailor scouts in America where Serena and the others visit Wesley in his home country which takes place in after the heart snatchers and mistress 9 battles on sailor moon. But no Mini Moon I never liked her.**


End file.
